Hooked
by Shaun
Summary: The Power of Three is broken when Phoebe gets hooked on a computer program
1. Hooked on Demonics

Phoebe: Prue, hey Prue.  
Prue: What  
Phoebe: Check this out; I just got a great new laptop at cut-price.  
Prue: Where from?  
Phoebe: A new computer store, it's just opened up where Bucklands used to be.  
Prue: Great.  
Phoebe: Look at it it's awesome. I'm going to set it straight up.  
(Exit Phoebe)  
(Enter Piper)  
Piper: Hey, the weirdest thing happened at work today, I was just sat on a stool buy the bar and this guy came into the club. He showed me a card and told me he was from some new computer shop and he asked me about selling the club to him for him to make a cyber café.  
Prue: What did you say?  
Piper: I said yes. Prue, he gave me half a million for the place. I bought for a fraction of that price and barely made any profit, it's like a miracle. I've got to go and sort out the contracts  
  
  
Living Room  
  
Phoebe starts up the computer.  
Phoebe: Wow, this is amazing.  
Computer: Welcome to Lap 2001. The best in Laptop computer systems.  
Phoebe: Wow. This is really cool.  
Computer: I hope you enjoy using our programs, you will never stop.  
The computer screen flashes in a wide range of colours, Phoebe becomes entranced. As the screen returns to normal, Phoebe is in a trance.  
Computer: Welcome to Demon Laptop 2001.  
  
P3  
  
(Enter Piper)  
Piper sits down on a bar stool, a man enters the club.  
Man: Good morning, have you got the contracts.  
Piper: Right here, have you got the money  
Man: Right here  
(Odd-looking man hands Piper a check for $500,000. Piper gives him contracts)  
Man: I'm Steve by the way. I own the computer company PC&L, I'm going to completely re-furbish this place and make it a hip new cyber-café. I hope you'll come and visit it.  
Piper: Definitely  
Steve: Goodbye  
  
  
The Manor  
  
Prue: Phoebe! Phoebe!  
Phoebe: Hum-de-dum-de-dum-de-hum  
Prue: Phoebe, are you listening to me.  
Computer: No she's not  
Prue: What, who are you?  
Computer: I am Cybericus. You must be Prue  
(Exit Prue)  
  
Attic  
  
(Enter Prue)  
Prue looks in the Book of Shadows for Cybericus and finds this.  
  
Cybericus, a computer demon, Cybericus is a demon who hypnotises people through computers. Magic cannot penetrate Cybericus' spell, he must be defeated so those who are entranced can be returned to their normal state.  
  
Downstairs  
  
(Enter Piper)  
Piper: Prue, Phoebe, Hello  
(Prue comes running downstairs)  
Prue: Piper, did you sell the club  
Piper: Yep  
Prue: No, no, no  
Piper: Hey, don't be too pleased for me.  
Prue: It's not that, it's just, you've sold it to a demon.  
Piper: What?  
Prue: Cybericus, he uses a computer program to put people in a trance. Just look at Phoebe  
Piper goes into other room to look at Phoebe, comes back looking worried  
Piper: What do we do?  
Prue: We stop him building that cyber-café.  
Piper: Let's go  
(Exit Prue and Piper)  
  
Outside P3  
  
Piper: Come on, let's go in  
  
Inside P3  
  
(Enter Piper and Prue)  
Piper: Hi  
Cybericus/Steve: What is it?  
Piper: Just a little question  
Prue: Are you a demon?  
Cybericus: Wh..w..what?  
Piper: Thought so  
(Piper freezes Cybericus)  
Piper: Prue, we forgot something  
Prue: What?  
Piper: Something to vanquish him with  
Prue: Oh, yeah  
(Prue Astro-projects to the Attic)  
  
Attic  
  
Prue starts looking through book then un-astro-projects  
  
P3  
  
Piper: Well  
Prue: Bad news  
Piper: What?  
Prue: It's a power of three spell  
Piper: What, but we need to kill him to get Phoebe back  
Prue: And we need Phoebe back to kill him  
Piper: Well what do we do?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. To Kill a Movking Computer Program

e Manor  
  
(Enter Prue and Piper)  
Prue and Piper barge into the Living Room, Prue pulls cable from back of laptop  
Prue: Why didn't I think of this earlier?  
Computer: You don't think you can get rid of me that easily do you?  
Piper: Whoa  
Computer: I don't need your electricity, I power myself, and you can't get rid of me  
Prue: We will get rid of you  
(Exit Prue and Piper)  
  
The Kitchen  
  
(Enter Prue and Piper)  
Piper: What do we do?  
Prue: That computer program is really hacking me off.  
Piper: That's it  
Prue: What's what  
Piper: Hacking  
Prue: What  
Piper: We need to hack the computer.  
Prue: How, Phoebe's the one who knows things like that.  
Piper: Well we can try.  
Prue: Where from. Cybericus seems to have taken control of the computers of the city.  
Piper: We can do it from Phoebe's laptop  
Prue: Have you lost your mind?  
Piper: No, this computer program seems powerful enough to do it itself.  
Prue: But why would it  
Piper: We'll have to make it  
Prue: How?  
Piper: I don't know, isn't it your turn to come with an idea. Anyway, if Cybericus is a computer-based demon then I'm guessing 'Steve' is a normal computer salesman who has been controlled by Cybericus, if we can hack into the computer system I bet we could destroy Cybericus like a normal non-demonic computer virus, therefore returning Phoebe and saving an innocent.  
Prue: Good thinking, now we just need to hack the system  
Piper: If we can shut down the computer long enough to 'kill' the 'virus' on this laptop, then we can use it to hack the system and 'vanquish' Cybericus  
Prue: The computer said it didn't need electricity, if we can short the circuit it should still shut the computer off.  
Piper: How do we do that?  
Prue: I'll tell you in a minute. Just go and get all our electrical appliances.  
(Exit Piper)  
Prue walks over to the computer lead and takes the front off the plug, she then removes the fuse and replaces the plug front. Prue astro-projects to just outside an electrics shop and enters, comes out with four four-way plug adapters and returns to the manor.  
  
Manor  
  
(Enter Piper carrying hairdryers, kettles and other electrical appliances)  
Piper: Now what.  
Prue fills up the four-way adaptors with appliances and puts them all into one adapter, which she plugs the computer into and then plugs into the wall socket.  
Prue: I've removed the fuse from the computer lead so when the plug is turned on all the fuses should blow apart from this one, because it has no fuse, which will short-circuit the laptop, when I turn it back on, if it still works, the program will be gone and we can hack the computer system.  
Piper: Wow  
Prue flips switch, all appliances start and then stop. Computer turns off. Prue turns off switch. Prue and Piper walk over the computer  
Prue: I bought this with the extensions.  
Prue pulls out a computer lead and plugs it into the computer and the plug socket. Piper presses the computer ON button. Computer turns on  
Computer: Welcome to Windows Lap 2001  
Computer starts up normally  
Piper: How do we find a demonic website.  
Phoebe finally comes round.  
Phoebe: What happened here, why are my hairdryer and CD Walkman on the floor.  
Piper tells Phoebe what has happened.  
Phoebe: So what do we do now?  
Prue: Look for a website or program or something to hack.  
Phoebe: Look in the Book for something  
Prue runs up the stairs comes back down with the book   
Prue (reading book): Cybericus, a computer demon, Cybericus is a demon who hypnotises people through computers. Magic cannot penetrate Cybericus' spell, he must be defeated so those who are entranced can be returned to their normal state.   
To defeat Cybericus recite these lines "The Power of Three, our powers united, as this poem is recited. Heaven and Hell, Hear this spell, Powers Divine, hear our rhyme, pull this demon back to where from he came, let this spell be the end of this bane."  
Cybericus started as a website where the demon Cybericus bought mortal souls over the internet to feed his immortality, he could not be harmed while he was in power of a Human Soul, but recently due to a lack of on-site business Cybericus has became a computer program, hypnotising people until he can convince them to sell their souls.  
Phoebe: Who would sell their souls anyway?  
Piper: People probably thought it was a joke.  
Prue: Well let's try finding Cybericus  
Phoebe connects computer to the Internet and types in www.cybericus.com, a website opens up.  
  
Welcome to Cybericus.com   
  
Sick of your Soul?  
Want to cash in your conscience?  
Click here to sell your soul for $5.95 and a free 'I Sold my Soul T-Shirt'  
  
Phoebe: It looks like a big joke, If I weren't a witch I probably would have sold my soul by now.  
Prue: There's got to be something here about the computer program  
Phoebe: Look, near the bottom of the page.  
  
  
Want to sell your friends souls? Download and run this program and enter your friends' e-mail addresses in the first box. For each friend who sells his soul for $5.95 and an 'I Sold my Soul' T-shirt you will earn $2.98  
  
Phoebe: I bet if you run this program it will ask you to send it to your friends and then become the thing that put me in a trance.   
Prue: How do we get rid of this thing?  
Phoebe: I could hack into the system and close the whole site to public access and then go from there.  
Piper: Ok then  
Phoebe: Here we go   



End file.
